


A Helping Hand

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Hannor, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank's been thinking about Connor a lot, lately, and those thoughts are creeping into his dreams. He wakes early one morning and jerks off to his fantasies about the android, afraid to tell the newly-deviant android of his attraction.However, unknown to him, Connor is hiding in the closet, watching him, just waiting to be discovered...





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write something with more substance about these guys soon, I promise! I've been very busy with appointments and that's going to continue this week, but by next week I should be back to (Not) Just A Machine and also start work on a fic with some real detective work in it.
> 
> Until then, enjoy this porny one-shot.

Hank awoke from another erotic dream about Connor and sighed, his cock hard beneath the sheets. He glanced about the dark room, wondering where the android was at this hour. He usually went into standby mode in the living room during the small hours, and the alarm clock beside Hank's bed told him that at five in the morning, he was likely running a diagnostic to pass the time until Hank got up for work.

There was time to touch himself if he wanted, and he very much wanted. Hank reached beneath the sheets, gripping his thick cock and tossing the sheet aside. The spring night was warm and he didn't feel like having Connor ask why he'd discovered a semen stain while doing the laundry. He swore the android was trying to tease him, sometimes.

He remembered the dream, chasing down the images as they tried to get away from him. Connor, laid out on his bed with his legs apart, spreading his smooth cheeks and begging Hank in that sweet voice of his to fuck him. Hank was happy to oblige, of course, and he pressed his cock to Connor's hole, marveling at how tight he was as he penetrated that perfect butt for the first time…

"Fuck," Hank gasped, his dick harder than iron in his hand as he neared completion. He hadn't masturbated nearly as much since Connor had moved in, which was a problem since the android was driving him crazy with sexual frustration he seemed completely oblivious to. Hank would probably voice his feelings and desires eventually, but Connor was still figuring out what it meant to be a deviant. Hank was determined to give him space until the time was right.

Hank bit his lip, stifling the urge to cry out Connor's name as he came all over himself, semen dribbling onto his stomach as he hit his head against the pillows, the orgasm rocking his whole body. He gasped, recovering his breath as he let go of his grip on his softening dick.

It was then that he saw a circling yellow light through the slats in his closet door. He thought he'd imagined it, until the light turned blue again and he knew with a jolt of fear and anger that it was Connor's LED.

He thought about calling out the fucking android's name, but stopped himself as his anger waned. Connor couldn't possibly have known he was going to touch himself when he'd decided to stand in the closet, could he? Hank was the one who'd imposed on Connor, who'd probably just been looking for an out-of-the-way corner to run his diagnostics without Sumo interrupting him.

Hank pulled the sheets back over himself and rolled onto his side, his spent cock twitching at the thought that Connor might have been watching him the entire time. He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep, wondering how Connor would react.

His question was soon answered when he heard the closet rattle slightly and the quietest of moans reached his ears. It took every ounce of strength not to get out of bed, rip the closet door open and catch Connor in the act, but the thought that the android might not be ready for that kept him still. His dick stirred as he listened to Connor's hitched synthetic breathing, wondering if it was possible for an android to turn off all sounds or if Connor was trying to signal to him in a clumsy way that he wanted more.

He couldn't believe that at fifty-three years old he was hard for a second time right after orgasm, but Connor had a habit of achieving the impossible where Hank was concerned. He shifted slightly, gripping his cock and stroking it slowly to Connor's quiet moans. He imagined Connor touching himself, gripping his android dick in his hand as he explored what he liked.

Hank heard the door slide open and sat up in alarm, as if he was the one who'd been caught. He raised his knees, trying to hide his erection.

"Connor, what the fuck are you—?" Connor's pants were unzipped, his cock hanging out, hard as a rock as he strode towards the bed.

"There was a ninety percent chance you would detect the change in my LED and open the closet door. Unfortunately, that did not occur." Connor looked down at his feet, shame evident in his expression. "I need your help, Lieutenant. It seems that… due to my android physiology, masturbation has no effect on me. I cannot seem to stimulate my own pleasure sensors in a satisfactory manner."

Hank blinked, trying to process Connor's words. "You're asking me to touch you?"

"Please, Hank. I've been hard for a week."

"A week?" Hank fought the grin that spread across his face like a rash. "God damn, that's a serious case of blue balls."

_"Hank."_

"Okay, okay. Come lay down." Hank patted the spot next to him and Connor climbed onto the bed. His eyes seemed fixed on Hank's erection the whole time and heat rose in his cheeks at being looked at like he was a piece of meat. It had been a long time since anyone had given him more than a passing glance, let alone fixing him with a predatory gaze like Connor was doing now.

Hank gripped Connor's cock. He'd expected it might be absurdly rigid, like a glass dildo, but it was made of the same malleable plastic as the rest of his android body. Hank gave it an experimental stroke, surprised at how warm and flesh-like it felt in his hand.

Connor threw his head back against the pillow and let out a moan. "Hank, that feels so good."

"Fuck, Connor." Hank reached beneath Connor's cock to touch his balls, marveling at the softness of his synthetic balls as he cupped them in his hand. Connor let out another encouraging moan. "You like that, huh?"

"Please, Hank, more…"

Hank was fully hard, his dick pleading for attention, but he ignored his erection, wrapped up in Connor writhing and begging beneath him as he sped up his pace. He couldn't believe the bastards at CyberLife didn't give androids the ability to jerk off. He added that to the long list of the company's crimes that they would someday have to answer for.

"Come for me, Connor," Hank urged. 

Connor let out a thin cry as he came, his entire body spasming as he shot ropes of semen all over himself and Hank's hand. There was alarm in his wide brown eyes, and Hank realized this was Connor's first orgasm, feeling like a dirty old man as he acknowledged that fact, but at the same time understanding that Connor was an android programmed with the faculties of an adult and this wasn't creepy at all. He pulled his hand away, wiping it on the sheets.

"Are you okay, Connor?" Hank asked. He leaned down and planted a kiss on Connor's forehead.

A wide grin spread across Connor's face. "I'm more than okay. I feel incredible." He reached for Hank's cock, but Hank batted his hand away.

"You don't have to do that," Hank said. "Unless you want to, of course."

"You're the reason I was hard for a week," Connor explained, running his hand along Hank's thick shaft. "I saw you naked in the shower, and preconstructed two hundred and nineteen intimate scenarios between us before I discovered I am incapable of pleasuring myself."

"I'm probably reachin' close to that number myself," Hank admitted. "I gotta admit, Connor, I've been thinking about you a lot, lately. I wanna see where this thing goes, if you're willing." His thoughts faded away as Connor settled into a steady stroke. He rested his head back on the pillows, watching Connor jerk him off in the half-light by the glow of his LED.

"Did you imagine this?" Connor smirked, caressing his heavy balls as Hank moaned and arched his back, coming for the second time. Connor raised his finger to his mouth, tasting Hank's semen like it was a sample at a crime scene.

"Many times. What I didn't imagine is my sneaky android hiding in my closet to watch me jerk off."

"Is that a complaint, Lieutenant?" Connor asked.

"Absolutely not," Hank replied, and he laughed as he pulled Connor into his arms, a deep sense of satisfaction spreading through his bones as he drifted into a contented post-orgasm slumber.


End file.
